


Flood The Shop

by Cinnamonchipmunk



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Original Work
Genre: Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonchipmunk/pseuds/Cinnamonchipmunk
Summary: I spent half an hour wandering around, collecting tapes from the workers and 'killed’ a couple of Searchers, all the time wondering if I would run into the little devil darlin himself.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 5





	Flood The Shop

It was hard to walk through the halls when there was ink on the floor, usually depending on how high it was. Usually around ankle height, but sometimes higher and sometimes lower. All I knew was that trudging through it was leaving my clothes permanently stained. Ink sloshed around my feet and my grip on the axe tightened. For being an abandoned studio, this place was massive and I was more than a little relieved when the floors became drier and became just wood, away from the large spillage behind me. Considering the ink creatures that could simply appear, of course being in a ink filled area wouldn't make anyone happy, and that didn't even mention the scent of ink that overpowered me everytime. I spent half an hour wandering around, collecting tapes from the workers and 'killed’ a couple of Searchers, all the time wondering if I would run into the little devil darlin himself. The only place to continue was a set of stairs I found, though I hesitated to travel down at seeing the inky blackness at the bottom, knowing it was ink as well as natural shadow. I sighed in resignation before walking down the steps, careful to not slip on the ink that dripped from the ceiling and walls. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, it lead to another hallway with doors on each side.

I started to make my way down when something yanked at the axe in my hand looking down to see an inky hand holding onto the weapon and pulling. I attempted to pull back, but the rest of the Searcher materialized and the axe was pulled away. Brandishing it's new weapon, I darted away with the preference of not getting cut and ran into the nearest entryway. I found myself in another hallway with more doors, but they were boarded up to the point where I couldn't squeeze through. I cursed under my breath and turned around to get back out, yelping when I almost ran into the Searcher that was now blocking the doorway. We stared at each other for a few moments, before I attempted to skirt around it, crying out when it raised the axe threateningly, stumbling back and falling.

There was a slight sloshing behind the Searcher and I looked up to see Bendy himself peer around the corner. I scrambled to my feet when he weaved around the Searcher into the hallway, backing away nervously. He slowly advanced and my breath hitched in my throat as I backed away, realizing that I was completely trapped now. The perpetual smile on his face and the covered eyes unnerved me and I yelped when my back hit the end of the hallway in startled fear. I stared at him with wide eyes as he stopped about ten feet away, wondering g what was going to happen now.

I'd never gotten caught, I'd gotten pretty close but had always escaped by the skin of my teeth. Unfortunately, this didn't seem like one of those times as my feet were knocked from beneath me and I was dazed. I found myself unable to get back up as ink from the floor and wall gripped me and held me in place, squirming against the bonds. My attention was brought back to Bendy as I heard a sloshing noise, looking up to see ink swirl around his feet. Things seemed to go from bad to worse as he slowly started getting bigger until he filled the hallway, crouched down so that his face almost hit the floor. The noise that escaped him was like some sort of light growl, though from his now large size it was louder than it would have been.

I struggled more and exclaimed, “L-Let me go!”

The reply I got wasn't verbal, instead his grin opened, showing me the sharp teeth and inky depths of what I could only assume was his throat. A forked tongue snaked from the jaws, curling around one of my legs and drawing me in before curling around my waist and pulling me in more despite my struggles and pleas. My feet hit the back of his mouth and the ink latched on, holding me in place as I felt him lift his head.I yelped at being pulled in enough for the demon to close his jaws, leaving me in pitch black before being pulled down.


End file.
